berserkfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Guts
|-| Anime = |-| Videojuegos = |Sobrenombre = Guerrero Negro/Espadachín Negro (subtítulos de Berserk (2016) en español) Krishna sena ("Guerrero de negro", Tapasa) Asesino de cien hombres (por Judeau) Hombre que pugna (por Skull Knight) |Otros nombres = GatsuEdiciones del manga Berserk de Editorial Planeta y MangaLine en español, doblaje de Sword of the Berserk: Guts' Rage en inglés, doblaje de Berserk (1997) en español y contraportada de la edición en DVD de la primera serie anime GatsListado de canciones trasero de Berserk - Original Soundtrack ---- GattsuLibreto PAL-UK de Sword of the Berserk: Guts' Rage |Debutmanga = Episodio 1 |Debutanime = Episodio 1 |Voz = Jordi Pineda'http://www.eldoblaje.com/datos/FichaPelicula.asp?id=6741 |Seiyū = 'Nobutoshi Canna (Berserk (1997), Sword of the Berserk, Seima Senki no Shō) Orine Fukushima (siendo niño; Berserk (1997)) Hiroaki Iwanaga (películas, Berserk (2016), Berserk Musou) Jun Inoue (siendo niño; Berserk (películas)) |Vozinglés = Marc Diraison (Berserk (1997), películas) Maria Dente (siendo niño; Berserk (1997)) Colin DePaula (siendo niño; películas) Michael Bell (Sword of the Berserk) Kaiji Tang (Berserk (2016)) |Especie = Humano |Género = Masculino |Lider = Gambino (niñez) ---- Griffith (en la Cuadrilla del Halcón) |Equipo = Cuadrilla del Halcón |Armas = Matadragones Brazo mecánico Berserker Ballesta |Estado = Vivo}} , famoso por su epíteto del "espadachín negro" ("kuroi kenshi", "guerrero negro" en traducciones en español), es el protagonista del manga y anime Berserk. Es un antiguo mercenario marcado que viaja por el mundo en una lucha interna constante entre perseguir su venganza y proteger a sus seres queridos. Es capaz de hacer lo que sea por su objetivo, sin importar por cuántos peligros pase. En un momento impulsado únicamente por su voluntad de sobrevivir, encontró un propósito en la vida al unirse a un grupo de mercenarios conocidos como la Banda del Halcón, ayudando decisivamente en sus durante la Guerra de los Cien Años como capitán de la unidad de asalto ("avanzadilla de carga" en el doblaje español de Berserk (1997) y "pelotón de asalto" en la edición Maximum Berserk). Sin embargo, tras los horrores del Eclipse, Guts se embarca en una guerra contra los Mano de Dios y los apóstoles. Apariencia Guts es de aspecto imponente. Es musculoso, de espalda ancha, con una cicatriz en su nariz hecha por su antiguo mentor y figura paterna Gambino. Debido al Eclipse, su brazo izquierdo hubo de ser reemplazado por otro mecánico y su ojo derecho está siempre cerrado, además de portar una marca en la parte trasera de su cuello. Personalidad thumb|left|194px|Guts es herido por una flecha Su personalidad cambia significativamente a medida que la historia se desarrolla. Al ver a Gambino y Shishu como sus padres adoptivos, Guts nunca ha pensado en sus padres biológicos, poniendo a Gambino como lo más parecido que tenía a un padre, a pesar del intento del líder mercenario para matarlo. Incluso se hunde en la depresión después de matar accidentalmente a Gambino en defensa propia. Después de matar a la primera persona en lo que sería una lista de cientos de muertos, Guts se puso como objetivo ser más fuerte, construyendo una muy personal y fuerte relación con la espada que empuña. Durante su tiempo con la Cuadrilla del Halcón, Guts contó a Casca que él era únicamente feliz cuando empuñaba su espada, la cual prácticamente formaba parte de su cuerpo y que gracias a ella había conseguido salir de incontables peligros mortales. Incluso asocia las chispas que saltan al entrechocar dos espadas en batalla con las chispas de las que hablaba Godo. Después de haber sido violado por Donovan en su infancia, Guts desarrolló una aversión a ser tocado por otras personas. Cuando ocurre, reacciona violentamente a quien lo toca, mientras que reacciona con curiosidad cuando se da cuenta de que Casca durmió con él para mantenerlo caliente. Más tarde en la historia, después de que despertara en la nave de Roderick, Guts desea interiormente que Roderick no lo haya salvado mediante la realización de la respiración boca a boca. Externamente muestra una actitud solitaria y arrogante. Pese a eso, Guts se hace más cercano a los miembros de la Banda del Halcón a lo largo de los tres años que viaja con ellos. Sólo después de hablar con Gastón momentos antes del Eclipse, Guts se da cuenta de que fueron una familia para él y que era demasiado terco para admitirlo. Sin embargo, los deja para progresar y cruzar su acero contra rivales cada vez más fuertes hasta encontrar su límite, no en una banda sin batallas a su antojo, sino sin servir al sueño de otro, con sus propias batallas. Guts más tarde acepta su soledad después de darse cuenta de la naturaleza demoníaca de los enemigos que se enfrentará. Cuando se da cuenta de que sus acciones fueron indirectamente la causa de las muertes de los miembros de la Banda, admite que él no tiene derecho a vengarlas y se centra en la búsqueda de una cura para la inestabilidad mental de Casca. Más tarde, cuando Isidro, Farnese y Serpico deciden unirse a él, Guts admite que él pensaba que no iba a tener compañeros de nuevo y ve esto como una nueva luz en su vida. Biografía Pasado Nacido del cadáver de una mujer ahorcada en un árbol, fue acogido por el mercenario Gambino, capitán de una cuadrilla, debido a cómo Shisu, una de las mujeres que viajaba con los mercenarios, le tomó tras la reciente pérdida de su bebé. Forzado a una vida de violencia, si bien experimentó momentos de felicidad y alegría, su pasión se centró en el deseo de la pelea para ganar el favor de Gambino y más tarde para satisfacer sus propios deseos de lucha. Gambino enseñó a Guts a luchar antes siquiera de que pudiera distinguir la mano derecha de la izquierda, y lo hacía de manera muy violenta; incluso varias personas del grupo le pedían que no fuera tan duro con el chico. A los tres años presenció la muerte de su "madre" Shisu, a los seis entrenaba con Gambino, y a los nueve participó en su primera batalla. Gambino rara vez le dio su visto bueno a pesar de lo mucho que Guts lo deseara. thumb|220x220px Un día, Donovan, un compañero de Gambino, le pidió estar con Guts por una noche y el mercenario casi sin pensárselo aceptó. Más tarde, el hombre entra en la tienda de Guts y lo viola. Al día siguiente, el chico intenta decírselo a Gambino pero no tiene el valor para ello. Tiempo después, la banda de Gambino se dirige a una batalla, donde Guts sigue a Donovan y lo asesina como venganza. Una noche, varios días después, Gambino entra borracho en la tienda de Guts con intención de matarlo y, tras varios ataques fallidos, le confiesa que lo había encontrado recién nacido bajo un árbol lleno de personas ahorcadas. Después, Gambino se abalanza sobre él y el chico lo mata instintivamente. Después de esto, la tienda comienza a arder y los demás miembros de la banda entran para ayudar a Guts pero, al ver que había asesinado a su padre, uno de ellos se le acerca y el joven sin decir nada casi le cercena completamente un brazo. A continuación, dos bandidos más lo atacan, pero el chico logra esquivarlos y escapa en un caballo. Rápidamente, los bandidos montan en sus caballos y los persiguen. Poco después, uno de ellos logra herirlo en la espalda con una flecha y Guts cae por un precipicio. Casi sin fuerzas, se levanta y comienza a andar hasta que lo encuentra una jauría de lobos que lo atacan; pero para su sorpresa, Guts logra acabar con la mayoría casi de forma instintiva, haciendo escapar a los demás lobos. A continuación, cae al suelo exhausto y es rescatado poco después por un carromato que pasaba por el lugar. En los cuatro años siguientes a la muerte de Gambino viaja alrededor con diversos grupos mercenarios. El Guerrero Negro thumb|left|174px Guts hace su debut en un bosque teniendo relaciones con una mujer monstruosa (la cual es la Mujer Apóstol), quien le advierte que va a ser asesinado por ella. Guts le dispara con el cañón de su brazo mecánico y se marcha. Más tarde llega a la ciudad de Koka y entra en una taberna donde unos mercenarios están intentando matar a un elfo, Puck. A continuación, el Guerrero Negro les dispara con su ballesta y le pide a uno de ellos que avise al Barón Serpiente que "ha venido el Guerrero Negro". Poco después, es capturado por los soldados de la ciudad. Mientras está retenido en una celda tras ser torturado, el Niño Demoníaco aparece por primera vez. Al verlo, Guts le grita que no se acerque. En agradecimiento por haberlo salvado, el elfo Puck hace acto de aparición, le cura sus heridas y lo libera. Mientras tanto, logra adivinar las verdaderas emociones de Guts (ira, tristeza, miedo...). Horas después, cuando el Barón manda a sus subalternos a asesinar a todos los habitantes de Koka, Guts mata a varios de ellos y se enfrenta al Barón, quien rápidamente toma su forma de Apóstol para tener más ventaja en el combate. El Apóstol lo golpea repetidamente con su cola y lo levanta para verlo. Guts aprovecha esto para dispararle con el cañón de su brazo y lo remata cortándolo por la mitad con la Matadragones, dejándolo morir al no saber nada de la Mano de Dios. thumb|190px Al día siguiente, mientras Guts se dirigía a la ciudad del Conde, es recogido por un viejo religiso y su hija, Collette; mientras descansa en el carromato de los viajeros, tiene una pesadilla inducida por un íncubo. Al darse cuenta, Guts se despierta muy alarmado y lo mata rápidamente, bajando del carromato para prepararse contra un posible ataque de seres espectrales. Collette también baja para tratar de calmar a los caballos, pero es atravesada por una lanza. El carromato queda rodeado por un grupo de esqueletos poseídos. El Guerrero Negro mata a varios de ellos cuando se da cuenta de que Collette (quien también había sido poseída) había asesinado a su padre. La chica se le acerca y le hace una herida, por lo que Guts la remata. Después de esto, Guts continúa luchando hasta el amanecer y la retirada de los espíritus. Es entonces cuando sigue su marcha hacia la ciudad. thumb Guts llega a la ciudad justamente cuando se estaba castigando con la pena de muerte a una muchacha acusada de herejía. Cuando cae la cabeza de esta al suelo, Guts la recoge y se la lanza al Conde. Cuando el Apóstol la recibe, se percata de que en la frente tenía el Estigma. A continuación, el Guerrero Negro se marcha del lugar, pero se da cuenta de que es seguido por la Guardia del Conde. Rápidamente, los soldados lo rodean pero, sin pensarlo dos veces, Guts desenvaina su espada y mata a varios. Es entonces que llega Puck, quien le avisa de que encima de él había varios soldados armados con ballestas apuntándole (entonces emite un potente halo de luz para cegarlos). Puck, al ver que su estrategia funciona, alardea de haberle salvado la vida, pero se ve atrapado por un soldado. Rápidamente, Guts le corta ambas manos a este y liberando al elfo, saldando su deuda. A continuación, hace su primera aparición el capitán Zondark, el cual lo reta a un combate. El primer ataque del soldado es desviado fácilmente por Guts. Después de varios intentos fallidos de acertarle, lo arrincona contra una pared, y rápidamente prepara su hacha para asestarle un golpe final, el cual es devuelto por el mercenario destrozando parcialmente la cara a Zondark. A continuación, un hombre escondido en el alcantarillado lanza varas bolas de humo para facilitar la huída de Guts y Puck. Poco tiempo después, el hombre, que se identifica como Vargas, los lleva a su escondite donde tiene objetos inquietantes, incluyendo un Beherit. thumb|left Es aquí donde les narra su vida, y ruega a Guts que vengue a su familia muerta y a él mismo. Mientras discutían, entra en su escondite Zondark, el cual estaba poseído por el álter ego del Conde. Zondark comienza a atacar a Guts con una fuerza desmesurada, pero este logra cortarle un brazo. A continuación, Zondark genera un brazo gracias a su nueva condición y se prepara para asestar otro golpe al mercenario, pero este logra repelerlo. Al ver esto, lo ataca más rápidamente pero sin poder infligir ningún tipo de daño a Guts. El Guerrero Negro logra esquivar otro ataque, se posiciona rápidamente detrás de su adversario y le corta el brazo izquierdo así como parte de la cabeza. Es entonces que sobresale de la cabeza de Zondark un pequeño "Conde" en su forma Apóstol pero, cuando Zondark se dispone a atacar de nuevo a Guts cae sobre él el techo de la guarida. Guts y los demás aprovechan esto para escapar por el alcantarillado. Una vez fuera, Guts le pide a Vargas que le dé el Beherit y se marcha. Horas después, asiste a la ejecución de Vargas, pero se marcha por el remordimiento de no haberlo ayudado. thumb Al caer la noche, Guts se dirige al castillo del Conde para asesinarlo, pero mientras sube es detenido por Zondark. Después de varios ataques que apenas provocan daño en su enemigo, el Guerrero Negro logra acabar con este aplastando la cabeza del álter ego del Conde. Poco después llega a una habitación en la que lo esperaban numerosos guardias; los cuales le disparan con sus ballestas. Guts logra repeler este ataque y acaba con todos fácilmente. Finalmente, logra llegar a la habitación donde se encontraba el Conde, el cual enseguida toma su forma de Apóstol para obtener ventaja. 208x208px|left Cuando el Conde parecía por fin vencido, hace su primera aparición la Mano de Dios. Al verlos entra en cólera e intenta acercarse a Griffith para matarlo. Cuando estaban cara a cara, Guts, casi inconsciente por la gran pérdida de sangre, intenta atacarle, pero rápidamente es repelido. El Conde les pide a Void, Slan y los demás que no lo dejaran vivir, pero ellos le piden a cambio un sacrificio (Theresia). Él no acepta esto y el Abismo toma su alma, por lo que la Mano de Dios se va. Theresia, al saber cómo había sido la traumática muerte de su madre, intenta suicidarse, pero Puck se lo impide. Ella le dice a Guts que todo aquello había sucedido por su culpa y le promete acabar con su vida algún día. Guts se marcha disimulando su tristeza, lo que da comienzo a La Edad de Oro. La Edad de Oro thumb|left|130px|Bazuso es derrotado por Guts Entrando en un castillo donde los soldados están atemorizados por la presencia de un guerrero llamado Bazuso, Guts le pide que se enfrente a él, y, sin dejarlo reaccionar, le ataca rápidamente. El primer golpe mortal del joven es detenido por Bazuso con su hacha, pero a ésta se le hace una grieta, y en el segundo ataque el gigante logra asestarle un golpe a Guts en su casco. Sin embargo, su hacha queda hecha añicos, aprovechándolo Guts para acabar con su adversario y cobrar la recompensa. Después de derrotar a Bazuso y recibir la recompensa se dirige por un camino donde había unos caballeros descansando. Lucha contra el jefe Griffith y hace un trato con él: el que perdiese se tendría que unir a la cuadrilla o en el caso de Griffith dejar a Guts, y, como pierde tiene que formar parte de la Cuadrilla del Halcón. En su primera batalla, Griffith le ordenó que se ocupara de la retaguardia cuando escaparan. Si bien Guts mantuvo la distancia con los otros miembros, es a través de diversas razias exitosas que sus miembros pueden considerarle uno más de ellos: incluso si Guts afirma que se limitaba a hacer su trabajo, le homenajean en una celebración, en la cual se presentan al recién llegado. A la mañana siguiente, entabla conversación con Judeau, quien le hace notar cómo los diferentes miembros son atraídos por el carisma de Griffith y la diferencia que existe con otras bandas de mercenarios, así como la duplicidad de Griffith junto con su convicción. Precisamente después, Griffith comparte con Guts su sueño de hacerse con su propio país, así como la forma en la que obtuvo el Beherit. Guts reflexiona sobre cómo un hombre de más o menos su edad y que ni es un noble ni pertenece a una familia real puede estar tan convencido. Sus pensamientos son interrumpidos al ser empujado al agua, momento en el que Rickert le felicita por ser seleccionado para liderar a diez hombres. Tres años después, Guts es ya jefe del pelotón de asalto. Es en su batalla contra los Caballeros de la Oveja de Hierro que el Rey de Midland ve cómo la Banda del Halcón destaca entre los otros ejércitos. En esta batalla, Guts tiene un papel preponderante al lanzarse sin contar con el resto, algo que no le sienta bien a Casca debido a cómo han tenido una relación de constantes peleas debido a la irresponsabilidad de Guts, ya que este suele arrojarse de lleno contra el enemigo de formas peligrosas, poniendo en peligro a sus aliados. Cuando Griffith pide hablar con Guts, este responde que tiene en mente a sus hombres siempre y que ya no es el que solía ser. Cuando Guts se dispuso a luchar contra Zodd logró romperle la espada; pero cuando le atacó se dio cuenta de que este no era humano. Griffith fue a ayudarlo junto a otros soldados y le atacaron, pero solo consiguieron aumentar la furia de Zodd y provocar un masacre. Guts y Griffith atacaron al Apóstol y lograron cortale un brazo. Cuando este se disponía a atacar, observó perplejo el Beherit que poseía el Halcón y avisó a Guts de que el destino de este ya estaba sellado, esperando a Guts una muerte del todo inevitable. thumb|136px|Guts defiende a [[Casca de Adon]] Esta fue la última batalla de la cuadrilla. Doldrey era un gran castillo que pertenecía al gobernador Gennon, y contaba con varios ejércitos como los Caballeros del Rinoceronte Púrpura, del cual era su líder Boscogn, o los Caballeros de la Ballena Azul, de los cuales era líder Adon. La lucha con los ejércitos de Doldrey dura varios días. En la primera batalla, Casca se enfrentó a Adon al borde de un precipicio, pero se encontraba muy débil, por lo que se desmaya y Guts cae con ella al intentar ayudarla. Ambos caen en un río y Guts la protege durante una noche. Al día siguiente discuten y ella le cuenta que fue salvada de un destino terrible por Griffith, a quien se dedicó y adoró desde entonces. Después de preparse para reunirse de nuevo con la Banda, son atacados por un regimiento de Adon. Los dos jóvenes se defienden, pero al estar Casca muy débil, Guts le dice que regrese con Griffith, puesto que una espada siempre debe regresar a su funda. El joven mercenario lucha contra todos su enemigos asesinando a un total de cien hombres. Más tarde, Griffith y los demás van en su búsqueda, encontrándolo inconsciente apoyado en un árbol. thumb|left|150px|Guts recibe la espada de Zodd En la última batalla por la toma del castillo, Guts se enfrenta a Boscogn, quien demuestra ser un guerrero poderoso. El líder de los Rinocerontes rompe la espada de Guts, quien se ve en la obligación de usar un cuchillo. Para sorpresa de todos, el Apóstol Zodd estaba observando el combate, y le lanza una gran espada al mercenario para que pudiera acabar con su adversario. Después de esto, la Banda del Halcón asiste a una gran celebración donde unos nobles intentan acabar con la vida de Griffith, quien consciente de esto cambia el veneno de su copa por un elixir que solamente le haría parecer muerto. También le encarga a Guts acabar con el hombre que le había puesto el veneno en la copa. Después también asesina a quienes habían secuestrado, por orden del Halcón, a Elise, la hija de Foss. thumb|Guts y Griffith se enfrentan por segunda vez Después de la toma del castillo, Guts se marcha sin decirle nada a nadie, pero Judeau lo detiene y intenta hacer que se quede. Casca, quien también se había enterado, llamó a Griffith para que hiciera algo, pero el mercenario no cambiaba de idea. A causa de esto, Griffith le recuerda el trato que habían hecho años atrás y le dice que para que se pudiera marchar tendría que vencerlo en combate. El combate entre ambos solo se extendió durante un ataque, con el cual termina venciendo Guts. El Guerrero Negro entrena durante un año, y una noche en un bosque se le aparece Skull Knight, quien le avisa de que tenga cuidado con las cosas que le ocurrirán más adelante. Poco después, participa en un torneo de combates de exhibición, donde Guts lucha contra un guerrero muy versátil llamado Silat, pero a quien derrota sin mucha dificultad. Al verlo, el noble que organizaba el torneo le propone servirle para poder derrotar a un grupo muy poderoso (la Cuadrilla del Halcón). Guts va en busca de la cuadrilla justamente cuando esta estaba siendo atacada por un grupo de mercenarios liderados por Silat. Justo cuando este estaba intentando acabar con Casca, fue detenido por Guts y comienzan a combatir; tras usar varias armas sin provocar ningún tipo de daño en Guts, Silat decide usar su urumi, pero esta arma tampoco sería efectiva, por lo que tendría que huir. thumb|left|210px Después de la lucha, Guts y Casca se van a un lugar apartado y la líder intenta atacarlo, pero logra defenderse de todos sus ataques. Después, ella le cuenta que Griffith había sido encarcelado por mantener relaciones con la princesa Charlotte y que estaba muy deprimido porque lo necesitaba. Guts se sorprende al oír esto y deja que Casca lo hiera. Casca le pide que suelte la espada y cuando logra apartarla decide lanzarse desde el precipio que estaba a solo unos metros de ellos, pero para su sorpresa Guts la salva. Después, él intenta consolarla y a continuación mantienen relaciones. Después, Guts le explica a Casca por qué se fue, y la anima a irse con él. thumb|183px|Casca y los demás huyen por la alcantarilla Poco después, Casca y otros miembros restantes de la Banda del Halcón se preparan para ir en busca de Griffith, viajando a Wyndham, a tres días de caballo desde su posición. El grupo se dirige por un cementerio donde hay un pasadizo secreto, del cual Judeau supone que fue creado como vía de escape del castillo. Ante la sorpresa y divertimento de Judeau y Pippin, Guts y Casca discuten al "mezclar asuntos personales con el trabajo". Al final de este pasadizo les esperaba Charlotte. A continuación, se dirigen a la Torre del Renacimiento, mientras la princesa cuenta a Guts y a los demás que la construcción de la torre se remonta a miles de años atrás, cuando un rey llamado Gaiseric gobernaba un gran imperio. Cuando por fin llegan a la celda de Griffith y entran, todos los miembros del grupo se quedan atónitos al ver que el Halcón estaba totalmente débil y demacrado. Tales daños se los había causado un torturador que poco después aparecería y terminaría siendo asesinado por Guts. Después de salir de la celda, el grupo es atacado por varios soldados de Midland, pero son todos derrotados por Guts. Después, Casca y los demás huyen por una alcantarilla donde luchan con una pequeña banda de Bakiraka. thumb|left El rey de Midland, al ver que no pudieron detener a los que rescataron a Griffith, decidióusar a Wyald, un sanguinario líder de una banda de mercenarios conocida como los Caballeros del Perro Negro. Cuando son alcanzados por el grupo, Guts y Pippin deciden retrasarse para combatirlos, pero pronto se dan cuenta de que por muchos mercenarios con los que acaben, sus compañeros no huyen. Es entonces cuando Wyald lo reta a un combate. Al notar el aura asesina de su adversario, Guts recuerda la sensación que tuvo al enfrentarse a Zodd y se pregunta si esa es la "muerte del todo inevitable" de la que le habló. Casca los llama para que crucen un puente donde anteriormente había colocado barriles con pólvora. A pesar de esto, Wyald y los otros Perros Negros que sobrevivieron a la explosión continúan persiguiéndolos. Después de sortear las numerosas trampas que la cuadrilla había colocado (tales como lanzamiento de grandes rocas y asaeteamiento dirigido por Gastón y Corkas), Guts y Wyald vuelven a enfrentarse. Es entonces que Wyald revela que Zodd dijo que "en el Halcón había uno que merecía la pena", lo que confirma a Guts que Wyald es también un Apóstol. Al intercambiar varios golpes, Wyald decide tomar ventaja transformándose en su forma Apóstol. Aprovechando su fuerza sobrehumana, lanza por los aires a su contrincante con un árbol y mata a numerosos miembros de la cuadrilla antes de intentar violar a Casca. Antes de que lo hiciera, Guts recobró la consciencia debido a las bofetadas que previamente le había dado en la cara la joven y cortó el problema de raíz, atacando fieramente a Wyald hasta que no pudo más. Incluso entonces, Guts recuerda su entrenamiento cerca de la mina de Godo y sus charlas con Erica sobre su extenuante entrenamiento y sobre si podría vencer a Zodd, lo que le hace seguir atacando pese a tener varias costillas rotas y no poder moverse en condiciones. Tras aprovechar un momento de distracción usando el cadáver de uno de sus subalternos como señuelo, le asesta un aparente golpe definitivo en el cuello. Algunos miembros supervivientes del grupo se reúnen junto al cadáver de Wyald, algo temerosos por lo que lo había visto hacer poco antes. De repente, el ser vuelve a la vida reclamando la vida de Guts y llevándose por delante a todos los que lo rodeaban, pero antes de que pudiera siquiera atacar, hace escena Zodd, quien le dice que el Halcón debía vivir para el Eclipse (ya que era el quinto elegido) y acaba rápidamente con la vida de Wyald. Guts entonces pregunta si Wyald no estaba relacionado con la "muerte inevitable" de la que había hablado, a lo que Zodd responde que muy pronto lo sabría. Después de rescatar a Griffith y vencer a Wyald, Guts y Casca le informan al resto de sus compañeros en la zona fronteriza del reino de Midland de la mala condición en la que se encuentra su líder. Es entonces que Guts, al ver el deseo del pelotón de asalto de estar con él, reflexiona: "Mi lugar... Por idiota y obstinado no me daba cuenta... Pero aquí ya tenía lo que en realidad anhhelaba. ¿Por qué no nos percatamos de estas cosas hasta que se acaban o las perdemos?" Poco después, Guts observa a Casca junto al carromato en el que descansa Griffith. Casca explica que no puede irse con él y abandonar a Griffith debido al estado en el que este se encuentra y aludiendo a la conversación de Griffith y Charlotte en el palacio Promrose sobre cómo, si es amigo de Griffith y "su igual", Guts ha de irse y librar sus propias batallas. Entretanto, Griffith sufría una alucinación en la que su "yo" de la niñez se dirigía al castillo de sus sueños. Entonces él, creyendo que está viendo esto en realidad, se arrastra hasta los caballos y los golpea para que cabalguen. Guts se da cuenta de esto y sale tras él en otro carromato, preguntándose si todo empezó por su culpa sin saber bien qué hacer y qué pasará después. Cuando logra alcanzarlo, lo encuentra en un lago; entonces se percata de que comienza un eclipse solar. Detrás del Halcón ve varios cuerpos antropomorfos y corre a ayudarlo. En cuanto se acerca a él, las facciones del Beherit cambian y empieza a llorar sangre, lo que da inicio al Eclipse. thumb|Guts es atrapado por Borkoff Al llegar al extraño lugar, Guts observa cómo Casca maneja una situación como esa. Asimismo, nota cómo el Beherit ha vuelto a Griffith y de cómo ahora llora sangre y tiene una forma diferente, coincidiendo el cambio justo cuando todo dio un vuelco. Durante la explicación de la Mano de Dios sobre el cambio que habrá de realizar Griffith, Guts desafía a los seres ante cómo han sido llevados a semejante lugar y dicen cosas que, para él, son "estupideces" al no tener Griffith nada especial. Si bien Griffith intenta sujetar a Guts para que no caiga cuando Conrad erige la mano-altar, su debilidad hace que le suelte. Guts comienza a trepar hacia arriba. Tras ser marcado, intentó sacar a Griffith de la mano, negando las palabras de los miembros de la Mano de Dios sobre cómo lo había escogido él mismo. Guts afirmó que él jamás haría algo así, sólo para parar el preguntarse si eso era lo que él deseaba al rememorar varias de sus conversaciones. Ante las bestias que buscaban su sacrificio, Guts luchó contra varios Apóstoles él solo. Al bajar de la mano-altar, llama a los posibles supervivientes. Gastón aparece y habla brevemente con Guts sobre cómo las cosas empezaron a tornarse extrañas desde que vieron a Zodd por primera vez, preguntándose si la propia banda y sus hazañas fueran parte de ello, con un comandante de un cuento fantástico escrito por "vete tú a saber quién" y del que él era un secundario o peor. Inesperadamente, la cabeza de Gastón explota por un Apóstol. Asimismo, al ver a Pippin, cree que está con vida, solo para ver al Conde partiéndolo en dos. Al ver a Casca atrapara por Apóstoles, se lanza contra ellos con inenarrable furia hasta que un Apóstol lo atrapa con la boca. Cuando Griffith se convirtió en parte de la Mano de Dios y comienza a violar a Casca, Guts intentó detenerle, deshaciéndose de Borkoff con la espada que había tomado de Gastón, pero esta se rompió, con la cual después se corta el brazo y se dispone a detener a Griffith. Rápidamente, varios Apóstoles lo detienen y solo puede observar impotente a Griffith. A continuación, irrumpe en el escenario Skull Knight, que intenta atacar a Void, pero este crea un vacío y le devuelve el ataque. Skull Knight libera a Guts y se lo lleva junto con Casca a la cueva de Godo. Tras cuatro días en los que tiene una ensoñación (en la que Guts porta en su capa el engarce de la Banda) en la cual ve a la Banda del Halcón alejándose a caballo, Guts finalmente recupera la consciencia en una cueva perteneciente a Godo, con Erica y Rickert, a quienes pregunta dónde está Casca. Al ver athumb|180px|Nace el Niño Demoníaco Casca, intenta hablarle, pero ella no lo reconoce y se refugia en Erica. Rickert le explica que Casca no reconocía a sus antiguos compañeros y solo confiaba en Erica, lo que hace que Guts salga corriendo de la cueva. A la noche, se percata de que estaba siendo rodeado por varios espíritus. Es entonces que aparece Skull Knight. Mientras Guts lucha contra los espíritus con una espada prestada por el caballero, este le explica que el Estigma -que había empezado a sangrar- atrae a seres de la oscuridad como esos debido a cómo su cuerpo u sangre habían sido dados en ofrenda a los seres de las tinieblas. El caballero añade que ahora Guts se encuentra en el Intersticio. Ante el desdén de Guts sobre los conceptos nombrados y que jura que seguirá luchando, el caballero nota que su poder fue lo que le permitió salir vivo del Eclipse. Sin embargo, los espíritus dejaron de atacar al encontrar a Casca, tal y como nota Skull Knight. Rápidamente, Guts le pide prestado su caballo, y este lleva a Guts hasta Casca. Em el trayecto, el caballero le explica que esta es la segunda vez que lleva a Guts, siendo la primera el sacarle del "mundo alternativo". Ante la pregunta del joven sobre quién es él, simplemente responde que es "enemigo de esos seres de ultratumba" y que le llevó a la mina de Godo porque era el lugar ideal para esconderles de seres de las tinieblas al haber sido la montaña hogar de hadas y elfos, así como que el polvo de alas de elfo fue lo que le mantuvo vivo. El caballero se pregunta si tal vez tiene algún vínculo con estos seres. Cuando se aproximan a Casca, el caballero observa que la joven está rodeada de espíritus malignos sin atacarla. Cuadno Guts se acerca a comprobar su bienestar, ella da a luz al Niño Demoníaco. Creyéndolo un ser maléfico, Guts intenta matarlo, pero Casca lo protege a toda costa, incluso mientras le dice que el infante es "un ser maléfico, uno de los que devoraron a los nuestros y te dejaron así". Al amanecer, el caballero nota que es hijo de Guts. Tras denotar que el niño sólo se ha desplazado junto con los demás espectros a causa de la luz del sol y que, a su manera, el pequeño aprecia a sus padres, el caballero se despide del "hombre que pugna". Después de recuperarse de sus heridas en la cueva de Godo y reajustar sus sentidos tras la pérdida de un ojo y un brazo, Guts se prepara para vengarse de Griffith y asesinar a todos los Apóstoles, dejando a Casca en la seguridad de la mina: su actitud apenas ha cambiado en un mes (aunque ya no intenta huir si se presenta ante ella) y ella le teme, especialmente en lo tocante a su intimidad. Al día siguiente, Guts se prepara para partir. Explica a Rickert que lleva cuchillos al pensar que a partir de entonces podrían serle últiles, habiendo Judeau enseñado las bases aunque él no quiso ir más allá porque no iban con él. Ante la pregunta de la hija de Godo, explica que va de negro "porque le tocará luchar a menudo en lugares oscuros" y que "ellos moran en las tinieblas". Ambos ofrecen a Guts un brazo postizo hecho con materiales varios del almacén de Godo. Antes de probarlo -para la diversión de los niños, que esperan que Guts descubra su sorpresa-, Godo se queja de que Guts se lleva materiales a la venta, pero le da como regalo de desepedida una espada que acababa de forjar aquel mismo día y que consideraba una obra de arte difícil de mellar. Cuando se disponía a probarla, entra en la casa el Apóstol perro, quien estaba siguiendo "el rastro residual del mal". Sintiendo que sus ganas de matar obnubilan su miedo, corre para asestarle varias estocadas logrando hacerle varias heridas y abrirle el abdomen, pero con este último ataque su espada se rompe y el apóstol aprovecha esto para lanzarlo contra la puerta del almacén de Godo. Guts se niega a caer en ese sitio ("Si no, ¿qué sentido tendría haber sobrevivido?") y hace caso a las instrucciones de Rickert de apuntar con su brazo mecánico y tirar de la lengüeta. Debido a que el brazo estaba demasiado cargado con pólvora, Guts se disloca el brazo. A continuación, encuentra la Matadragones y corta a la mitad al Apóstol con esta, preguntando a Godo por qué no le había dicho que tenía "el cacharro perfecto para su batalla". Poco después, Rickert pregunta a Guts si no va a despedirse de Casca y afima que, en su opinión, tal vez debería quedarse allí antes de vengar a los que ya no están, no pudiendo aceptar al fin de la Banda del Halcón. Guts responde que todavía quedan monstruos: la guerra no ha terminado. Pide a Rickert que proteja a la comandante y que él, como jefe del pelotón de asalto, penetrará a matar en las filas enemigas. En su fuero interior, ve que le dan igual los motivos y que sólo hay una cosa segura: algo tenebroso y tremendamente agresivo mora en su interior, sosteniendo sus piernas e instándolas a avanzar. Condena Niños Perdidos Dos años después, un Guts que llevaba tres días sin descansar y ver la luz del Sol, es molestado por unos bandidos del bosque y les pregunta si es cierta la historia que uno de ellos acababa de contrar sobre un árbol, aconsejándolos que deberían irse del lugar cuanto antes a menos que quisieran morir. Entre la escaramuza, el árbol toma vida y comienza su ataque. Poco después de salvar a Jill, esta lo lleva a su pueblo, el cual han atacado varias veces los Elfos del Valle de la Niebla. Al llegar al pueblo, los lugareños se percatan de Puck y creen que quiere atacarlos. Ante la situación, Guts se marcha y se resguarda en un estropeado molino a petición de Jill. Al día siguiente, Jill le lleva comida, y a petición de Guts Jill explica qué tipo de seres son estos "elfos" y el lugar en el que viven. A continuación, el Estigma de Guts comienza a sangrar y se percata de que los "elfos" se dirigían a la aldea para atacarla. Cuando llega a la aldea, Guts encuenta a un niño que cabana de perder a sus padres y lo usa como cebo para atraer a los elfos hasta un granero, donde les dispara con el cañón de su brazo mecánico. Es entonces que Rosine hace su aparición. Guts y Rosine tienen una pequeña escaramuza en la que Rosine usa su polvo de alas, pero la Apóstol opta por marcharse cuando Jill la reconoce como su amiga de la infancia que había desaparecido años atrás. Cuando los habitantes del pueblo pueden salir de sus refugios, observan el granero ardiendo, donde no encontrarían a los diminutos elfos, sino cuerpos de niños calcinados. Cuando Guts se da cuenta de ello, decide escapar tomando como rehén a Jill. Al día siguiente, después de haber sido seguido por Jill, Guts deja a la niña, pensando que es una molestia. Sin embargo, no anticipa el secuestro de Jill por Rosine y sigue a la apóstol hasta la entrada del Valle de la Niebla. Al llegar, se encuentra con los bandidos de antes, convertidos en los pseudoapóstoles de Rosine y encargados de proteger el valle de los intrusos. Después de derrotar a los "protectores de los niños", se aventura en los terrenos de emergencia de Rosine, incinerando los capullos de los elfos en desarrollo y creando un incendio forestal que lentamente envuelve todo el valle. Una enfurecida Rosine asume su verdadera forma de apóstol e inicialmente abruma a Guts con su inmensa velocidad. Utilizando a Jill como cebo en el creciente incendio, Guts puede tender una emboscada al apóstol y asestar un golpe mortal a la falsa elfa mientras ella acude en ayuda de Jill. Justo cuando se prepara para acabar con Rosine, el padre de Jill, Zepek, que está acompañado por los Caballeros de la Santa Cadena de Hierro, le disparan y obligan a Guts a huir. Encadenamiento Con el tiempo, los Caballeros de la Santa Cadena de Hierro alcanzan al Espadachín Negro, revelando los horrores que creían que era obra suya, así como la garantía profética de su detención por parte de la Santa Sede. Gravemente herido por su encuentro anterior, solo puede mantener la fuerza suficiente para alejar a la mayoría de los caballeros atacantes antes de ser abrumado por su vicecomandante, Azan. Al darse cuenta de que carece de la fuerza para combatir a todo el regimiento, intenta desmoralizar e interrumpir a los caballeros al eliminar a Farnese, su comandante en jefe inexperta. Sin embargo, es detenido por el asistente de esta, Serpico, y posteriormente detenido. Guts es llevado a un campamento de los caballeros, donde Farnese intenta forzarle a confesar por medio de un interrogatorio. Guts solo se burla de su hueca devoción religiosa. Durante la noche, Puck lo libera de su jaula y sus restricciones, permitiendo que el espadachín vuelva a adquirir su equipo, tome a Farnese como rehén y escape del campamento. Es perseguido por espíritus atraidos por su marca, cuya naturaleza "milagrosa" utiliza para ridiculizar y sacudir aún más las creencias de Farnese. Cuando Farnese sale corriendo, se encuentra a merced de su caballo, ahora poseído. Guts recuerda la violación de Casca durante el Eclipse ante el gesto lujurioso del equino, y combate a los espíritus hasta la mañana. Antes del amanecer, Guts es acosado por un Farnese ahora poseída y desnuda antes de que el espíritu la abandonase al amanecer. Serpico pronto llega a su ubicación y, después de una breve lucha con Guts, se va junto con Farnese. Natividad En un momento posterior, mientras descansa sobre una colina, el niño demoniaco aparece ante él, mostrándole una visión de la quema de Casca en la hoguera, así como una vaga descripción de su posible ubicación. De hecho, al regresar a Godo, descubre que Casca ha desaparecido, y Rickert se entera de que en la denominada "Torre de la condena" se habían establecido refugiados de Midland debido a una reciente epidemia de peste. Halcón Milenario El grupo se conforma un día en el cual Isidro era perseguido por Farnese y por Serpico, ya que les había robado la comida (huyendo de ellos había llegado hasta un cerro donde Guts descansaba). Cuando Guts por fin se despierta, Farnese le pide unirse a él y acepta. El último miembro en unirse al grupo sería Schierke. Habilidades Manejo de la espada y destreza física thumb|Guts puede enfrentarse a Nosferatu Zodd en igualdad de condiciones. Luchando en el campo de batalla desde que tenía nueve años, Guts ha tenido casi dos décadas para convertise en el formidable guerrero que es. En la Guerra de los Cien Años, se hizo famoso por matar a cien soldados de Chuder él solo, e incluso ganó el respeto del legendario Nosferatu Zodd por ser el primer humano en tres siglos en herirle. Tras el Eclipse, puede rivalizar con las formas básicas de apóstoles formidables. Durante la batalla contra los trolls frente a la iglesia de Enoch, Schierke se pregunta si sus habilidades sobrehumanas podrían deberse a cómo Guts, al permanecer en el Intersticio, consigue que su mente afecte a la materia de modo más fácil. Con la armadura Berserker, trasciende las limitaciones naturales de su cuerpo y es capaz de confrontar a los apóstoles incluso en sus formas verdaderas. thumb Desde que tenía seis años de edad, Guts ha manejado espadas de gran tamaño, lo que culminó en su fuerza casi sobrehumana y su dominio de la espada. A pesar de su estatura, es diestro y ágil en la batalla, capaz de esquivar y contrarrestar ataques rápidos. Es pragmático e improvisador, aprovechando cualquier oportunidad para superar la oposición; en varias ocasiones, ha utilizado niños para atraer y distraer a los enemigos cuando es abrumado. Incluso combatientes conocidos por su agudo intelecto de combate, como Silat y Serpico, han caído presas de su capacidad adaptable e ingenio combativo. Además, su voluntad indomable le permite atajar obstáculos aparentemente insuperables, llegando a automutilarse y dejarse herir para ejecutar contraataques contra sus adversarios. Supervivencia persistente A pesar de la predicción de Zodd sobre la muerte de Guts durante el Eclipse, Guts se enfrentó en la ceremonia a hordas de apóstoles, incluso después de que sus compañeros fueras masacrados, y pudo sobrevivir a la ceremonia gracias a Skull Knight. Es específicamente su determinación personal lo que lo empuja a enfrentar la oposición como un marcado, y la que le permite retener su propia humanidad. Aunque gran parte de su supervivencia se basa en su determinación y fuerza de voluntad, la vida de Guts ha tenido casos en los que su supervivencia fue en gran parte una coincidencia. Incluso tras permanecer durante un período de tiempo no especificado bajo el cadáver de su madre ahorcada, fue descubierto por Gambino y sus mercenarios. Skull Knight señala que Guts "comenzó su vida desde la muerte", y como tal posee un instinto para escapar de esta. Tales casos incluyen, pero no están limitados a: thumb *Guts sobrevivió a una de las operaciones mercenarias de Gambino, incluso cuando sus compañeros fueron asesinados por una andanada de flechas. *Después de ser derribado por un acantilado por los mercenarios de Gambino, sobrevivió a la gran caída, se defiendió de una manada de lobos salvajes y fue por casualidad hallado por otra banda de mercenarios. *Durante su confrontación como rehén contra el hijo de un noble, trató de alcanzar la flor cortada de Chicchi, lo que provocó que el arquero detrás de él errara un tiro a la espalda del mercenario y golpeara al hijo del noble. *En su duelo contra Bazuso, su supervivencia dependió en gran medida de cómo el hacha de Bazuso se agrietó poco antes de que partiera su cabeza. *Ya en la Banda del Halcón, fue el único que sobrevivió a un conflicto contra un ejército de soldados, lo que llevó a Griffith a maravillarse con su suerte. Galería Manga = 00000000000Shisu y Gatsu.jpg|Shisu adopta a Guts. Gambino4.jpg|Guts mata a Gambino. Guts vs griffith.jpg|Guts y Griffith luchan por primera vez. Pippin_comienza_un_brindis_por_Guts.jpg|Pippin comienza un brindis por Guts, el nuevo miembro de la Banda del Halcón. Caballeros_de_la_Ballena_Azul_contra_Casca_y_Guts.jpg|Luchando con Casca contra los Caballeros de la Ballena Azul. Guts_ataca_a_Julius.jpg|Guts ataca a Julius. Guts_como_Zodd.jpg|Guts se ve a sí mismo como Zodd en una ensoñación tras matar a Adonis y Julius. Casca_venda_herida_de_Guts_con_su_camisa.jpg|Casca venda la herida de Guts en el palacio Promrose. Guts_se_desmorona.jpg|Guts sufre una crisis nerviosa tras tener sexo con Casca, recordando la muerte de Gambino. Guts en lucha contra los Bakiraka.jpg|Guts durante el rescate de Griffith. Guts_clava_la_espada_en_Wyald.png|Guts clava su espada en Wyald. E94-Cañon brazo disparo-manga.png|Guts usa el brazo mecánico por primera vez. Guts_parte_apóstol_perro.png|Guts mata al Apóstol perro. Guts_prueba_coordinación_tras_Eclipse.jpg|Guts entrena su coordinación ojo-mano tras el Eclipse. Sentimientos_de_Guts_ante_Casca_tras_Eclipse.jpg|La desesperación de Guts ante la nueva situación de Casca. Guts mata a la Mujer Apóstol.png|Guts mata a la Mujer Apóstol. Guts ajustando su brazo y ballesta.jpg|Aparición de Guts en el primer episodio ajustando su brazo mecánico y ballesta. Guts_y_Torturador_de_Koka.jpg|En manos del Torturador de Koka. Guts_y_alcalde.jpg|Guts cuestiona los motivos del Alcalde de Koka. Primera_aparición_del_Niño_Demoníaco_en_el_manga.jpg|La animadversión de Guts hacia el Niño Demoníaco. Empatía_de_Puck_hacia_Guts.jpg|Puck siente la negatividad de Guts. Guts_activa_cañón_con_dientes_contra_Apóstol_de_Koka_(manga).jpg|Guts activa su brazo mecánico con los dientes durante la pelea contra el Barón Serpiente. Padre_de_Collette_anima_a_Guts_a_resguardarse_(manga).jpg|Padre de Collete anima a Guts a resguardarse. Niño_Demoníaco_en_pesadilla_de_Guts_(manga).jpg|El Niño Demoníaco en una pesadilla de Guts. Theresia_se_aferra_a_la_Matadragones.jpg|Guts sujeta la Matadragones para que Theresia no caiga al vacío. Guts_triste_tras_charla_con_Theresia.jpg|La tristeza de Guts tras el diálogo con Theresia. Thomas_tras_ser_usado_como_cebo.jpg|El pequeño Thomas junto a Guts tras servir como cebo para los elfos del Valle de la Niebla. Guts_usa_los_capullos_para_apagar_fuego.jpg|Guts usa los capullos de los "elfos" en transformación para apagar el fuego en su propio cuerpo. Farnese_azota_a_Guts.png|Farnese azota a Guts. Esgrima_de_Serpico_contra_Guts_(manga).png|Serpico usa su velocidad en su lucha contra Guts en San Albión. Mozgus_vs_Guts.jpg|Guts lucha contra Mozgus. Muerte_de_Mozgus.png|Guts mata a Mozgus. Guts_narra_a_Rickert_lo_ocurrido.jpg|Guts narra a Rickert lo ocurrido durante el Eclipse. 00000000000000Gatsu Hellhound.png|Guts siendo tentado por la Bestia de las Tinieblas. Florabeherit.png|Flora explica a Guts la función del Beherit. Herida_astral_de_Guts_(manga).png|Herida astral de Guts infligida por Slan en el Qlifot. berserker_.jpg|Guts portando la Armadura Berserker. 000000000gatsu berserk.jpg|Guts portando la Armadura Berserker y la espada Matadragones. Guts con armadura Berserker (fuera de pelea).png|Guts portando la Armadura Berserker fuera de una pelea. Guts armor manga.jpg|Guts tras usar la Armadura Berserker. Serpico_evita_a_Guts_en_segunda_batalla.png|Movimiento de evasión de Serpico en su segunda batalla contra Guts. Chrome 2017-07-07 23-20-07.png|Guts y Casca cuidan del Chico de la luz lunar. Guts_compara_entidad_y_niño.jpg|"No puede ser..." Guts_elimina_al_hombre_de_mimbre.jpg|Guts elimina al hombre de mimbre. Guts-perro en la mente de Casca.png|Schierke nota que el perro en los sueños de Casca es Guts. |-| Anime= |-|Videojuegos= |-|Otros= Guts bebé.jpg|Guts recién nacido 0446.jpg|Guts en su adolescencia 032.jpg|Boceto de Guts como un joven mercenario Guts Berserker Armor Manga print.png 00000boceto gatsu.jpg|Boceto de Guts 0445.jpg 0000000000000000berserk illustration.jpg|Ilustración de la portada del libro Berserk Illustrations File. 000000000000figura gatsu.jpg|Figura de la marca Figma como Espadachín Negro. Guts_Hara.jpg|Diseño de Guts por Tetsuo Hara. Colaboración entre Miura y Yuji Kaku (entrevista Shōnen Jump).jpg|Colaboración con Yuji Kaku. Guts (Pachislot).jpg|Guts en Pachislot Berserk. Guts_(Naoyuki_Onda).jpg|Recreación por Naoyuki Onda como promoción de Berserk: La Edad de Oro III - El Advenimiento. Guts_(contraportada_breakthrough).jpg|Ilustración de Naoyuki Onda en la contraportada del sencillo breakthrough. Guts_(Yoshihiko_Umakoshi,_2004).jpg|Guts por Yoshihiko Umakoshi (diseñador de personajes del primer anime) Guts_(Yoshihiko_Umakoshi,_2015).jpg|Ídem. Guts_(Yoshihiko_Umakoshi,_2017).jpg|Ídem. Guts_y_Griiffith_(Yoshihiko_Umakoshi,_2016).jpg|Guts y Griffith por Yoshihiko Umakoshi (diseñador de personajes del primer anime) Curiosidades * Hasta la aparición de la Matadragones, Guts usó varias espadas durante su vida: ** Primera espada: episodio 9 (pre-numeración). Se desconoce cómo la obtuvo. ** Segunda espada: episodio 11 (pre-numeración). Se desconoce cómo la obtuvo. ** Tercera espada: episodio 1. Se desconoce cómo la obtuvo. Rota en el episodio 26. Curiosamente, la primera página del 29 muestra a Guts con dicha espada. ** Espada de Zodd: prestada durante el episodio 27 durante la lucha contra Boscogn. Guts la abandona tras la toma de Doldrey. ** Cuarta espada: episodio 32. Se desconoce cómo lo obtuvo. Usada para matar a los secuestradores contratados por Griffith. ** Quinta espada: episodio 42. Se descubre en el episodio 48 que fue creada por Godo cuando Guts rompió la anterior mientras entrenaba. Rota en el episodio 66 durante la pelea contra Wyald. ** Espada de Gastón: episodio 84: Guts usa la espada de Gastón tras la muerte de este. Curiosamente, no es la espada que aparece en la portada del episodio 80. Rota en el episodio 85 al usarla para zafarse de las fauces de Borkoff. ** Espada de Skull Knight: prestada y devuelta en el episodio 91. ** Sexta espada: episodio 93. Usada para entrenar sus reflejos tras el Eclipse. ** Séptima espada: episodio 93. Regalo de Godo. Es rota en el episodio 94 durante la lucha contra el Apóstol perro. ** Matadragones: episodio 94: Guts la toma del almacén de Godo para luchar contra dicho apóstol. * Según la descripción en inglés dada en Sword of the Berserk: Guts' Rage, Guts vive en un mundo de oscuridad en el que es acosado por horribles demonios, buscando curar la demencia de Casca, los recuerdos de su amor y encontrar un hogar. Se dice que usa su marca del cuello para cazar demonios, que ha perdido mucho en su vida y que su corazón es turbado por sentimientos oscuros de ira y odio. *Durante la mayor parte de su adolescencia, Guts sufre de hafefobia, habiéndola desarrollado después de haber sido violado por Donovan. Durante este período de su vida, sólo el contacto con Casca logra escapar de su ira inmediata. Asimismo, no mostró problema alguno en que Griffith sujetara su cabeza. *Si bien todavía lleva el Beherit del Conde, no se ha confirmado que sea suyo. Tanto Flora como Gedfring han teorizado que él podría ser simplemente su "medio de transporte" hasta su propietario. *Guts ha demostrado tener éxito al apostar, ganando contra varios adversarios diez veces seguidas en han chou bakuchi durante su tiempo en la Cuadrilla del Halcón. thumb *Tetsuo Hara, con quien Kentaro Miura trabajó y cuyo estilo influenció el del manga, realizó un intercambio artístico con Miura, el 25 de agosto de 2006, dibujando una ilustración de Guts. Por su parte, Miura realizó la de Oda Nobunaga, de la obra de Hara llamada Ikusa no Ko. *Según Berserk Official Guide Book, tiene 24 años, mide 204 cm y pesa 115 kg. * Guts aparece de tres maneras en la colaboración con el videojuego Elemental Story. En la primera es mostrado con Puck. Sus técnicas (Polvo de elfo, Ballesta de repetición, Matadragones) como sus habilidades (Habitante del Intersticio entre otras) hacen alusión a aspectos de su figura. La segunda tiene como técnicas "Disparo de ballesta", "Cañón de brazo" y "Matadragones", mientras que entre sus habilidades se encuentra "Habitante del Intersticio" y "Bestia de la Oscuridad". La tercera es una variación de esta con la armadura Berserker, cuyas técnicas y habilidades hacen referencia a los ataques brutales que realiza Guts al luchar con ella. *En su aparición en la colaboración con Dragon Poker, sus habilidades aluden a facetas suyas como personaje ("Asesino de Cien Hombres"/百匹斬り, "Espadachín Negro"/黒い剣士 y "Caza de Apóstoles"/使徒狩り). * Según una entrevista al periódico francés Le Figaro, Guts está basado en el primer Mad Max. En esta y otras entrevistas, también señala que el papel de Rutger Hauer en "Los señores del acero" influenció a Guts: un hombre corpulento y peligroso. * Varios grupos de música han realizado canciones sobre Guts: **El grupo de música Battle Beast, que tiene en su haber varias canciones inspiradas en Berserk, compuso el tema "Iron Hand" en referencia a Guts. **El grupo Bejerit tiene varias canciones que aluden a Guts, como "Bloodsign" (sobre la venganza de Guts para eliminar a la Mano de Dios, Matadragones en mano) o "Bones and Evil" (sobre la lucha de Guts en el bosque contra los cadáveres reanimados tras la muerte de Collette y Adolf). **El grupo Fourth Dominion tiene una canción llamada "Behelit" que resume en primera persona la vida de Guts desde su nacimiento hasta sus esfuerzos para proteger a Casca tras el Eclipse. **El grupo Beast in Black (del que toma parte Anton Kabanen, ex miembro de Battle Beast) lanzó un primer disco llamado Berserker, que posee varias canciones que aluden a la franquicia y a Guts, tales como "Beast in Black" (sobre sus ataques al vestir la armadura Berserker y la influencia de la Bestia de las Tinieblas) y "Go to Hell" (sobre las noches en las que Guts lucha contra los seres atraídos por el Estigma del Maldito). **El grupo Warbell tiene la canción Berserk. que habla del nacimiento de Guts y su impasible lucha en el Intersticio contra las huestes de la Mano de Dios. **El grupo Pus tiene "The Black Swordsman" sobre sus batallas contra los seres de la oscuridad. *En el capítulo 11 de la adaptación al anime del manga Hen Zemi, el personaje Kenji Meshiya se imagina como Guts junto a la Bestia de las Tinieblas y la armadura Berserker. *En la segunda encuesta de popularidad del manga Boku no Hero Academia, el héroe principal de la obra, All Might, fue retratado con la espada Matadragones en la ilustración conceptual de la encuesta. *Victor "Bloody Rain" Freeman, protagonista del manga Blaster Knuckle, guarda varias similitudes físicas con Guts, como pueden ser algunas facciones del rostro, una cicatriz en la nariz o un brazo de hierro. Cabe destacar además que Shizuya Wazarai, gran amigo del autor de Berserk en la escuela secundaria, hizo una presentación de este personaje muy similar a la de Guts al inicio del manga de Miura. Referencias Categoría:Humanos Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Personajes masculinos Categoría:Personajes principales